


Broken

by nike18



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike18/pseuds/nike18
Summary: In a reality where the impossible is possible, Josephine Hart and her friends attend Williamsburg Academy of Witchcraft. She always knew something wasn't right in this peculiar world. What happens when she finally realizes the truth?Does he actually love her?Is she even alive?Is this real?Will she recover?This story doesn't focus on the magic world much. It's just to add a little flavor. The story is mostly based on the drama.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain mature content. This is an original story. It's on Wattpad too. I'm the original author. This is my story.   
> Read at your risk...

I'm laughing on the outside

Crying on the inside

~Laughing on the Outside : Bernadette Carroll

« Author's POV »

You know that feeling where you're drowning and you just can't get to the surface.

That's how Josephine feels every single day she's at that damn house.

Something about it just gives her an unsettling feeling. She doesn't know what is.

Could it be because it's so dark?

Could it be because it's so big?

The Hart's have always been rich. Filthy rich.

Josephine has always been grateful but over the years she's noticed that her parents care more about their fortune than their own daughter.

Sadly it's a fact.

Josephine didn't react very well to this. She tried to do her parents a favor and eliminate herself from existence. Her family caught her before anything too severe happened. The thing is, they only knew about this one time.

They don't know about all the times she's grabbed a knife and held it millimeters away from her neck, wrists, and heart. Not a single word about what lies beneath her clothing. The scars she's created were hidden from everyone.

Josephine's never known where this mentality came from. Everytime she tries to push it off it comes crawling back. Something inside of her is always telling her to do it before it's too late.

The only thing keeping her alive is her family. By family she means her closest friends. Chasity, Azriel, Blaise, and Oliver. The look on all their faces when she awoke at the hospital. It was something she never wanted to see again. She was so caught up in ending her world when she didn't stop to think she was ending her families too.

The things her parents said to her was something she'll never forget. Even though it hurt to remember she made sure she wouldn't forget.

'How could you do this to us!'

'Do you know what this could do to our family name?!'

'We spent so much to make sure this doesn't get out.'

'You never give us a break!'

Josephine was at a loss for words. She never meant to upset them. She didn't think they would even care. All she's ever wanted was for them to love her. To notice her.

Mr and Mrs. Hart would tell her they'd be doing something together and then they'd abandon her. She'd wake up the next day and her parents were nowhere to be found. Just a letter on the kitchen island saying they were sorry. Josephine had trust issues because of this. When she would stay at Azriel's house she would beg for him to stay by her side. It wouldn't take much begging from Josephine because Azriel could never say no to her. The fact that Josephine wanted him made his heart flutter.

At least today was her last day at what she likes to call it 'this hell hole.'

Tomorrow she was going to return to the academy. Her home. Most importantly she was going to return to her family.

Josephine F. Hart ☽

I turned to my left side for about the 50th time tonight. The pillow was still warm from the last turn.

I sighed and glanced at my clock. It read 4:28. I got up and took a quick shower. As I was changing I couldn't help but look at myself in the mirror. My body has definitely changed. My jaw was more defined. Lips were fuller. My body had sort of an hourglass shape.

I shook my head and finished getting ready. I put on jeans with a white button up and a sweater vest over it. I tied my semi dry hair up and put on my jewelry as I headed back to my room.

I walked down the stairs and made myself a coffee and grabbed the last croissant. I made my way to the living room and sat on the black leather couch.

There it goes again.

The stupid feeling in the pit of my stomach. Deep down I can feel it. Tellin- Yelling at me to kill myself.

"Morning." I turned and saw a curly haired boy leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and legs crossed.

"Why are you here so early?" I put my coffee on the table and took the last bite of my croissant.

"I knew you were going to be up. Happens every year." He winked and sat next to me. I stared out the window while he was watching me.

"Are you okay Josephine?"

Oh how I hated that question. "I'm doing so much better." I lied.

"Do you still plan on leaving?"

"Yes. Without a doubt. I'll be moving in with Azriel. At least until I'm old enough to buy a house." I blurted.

He chuckled. "C'mon let's go." He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and the warmth of his hand caused a shock with my cold one. It caused goosebumps to form all throughout my body. I cringed and let go of his hand, "Miles you don't have to drive me. I can just teleport there."

"You sure?"

I nodded at him.

"I'm gonna miss you Hart." He hugged me tightly. I melted in his embrace. "I'll miss you too Miles." I laughed.

He cupped my face, "Please don't make bad decisions. I'll see you for Christmas." He kissed my forehead and let go.

"Don't worry." I smiled and winked.

"See ya," I saluted him with two fingers and teleported to the spot.

The spot never fails to take my breath away. The beautiful Sycamore tree at the center. Dark wooden tables around the tree. All the bookshelves create a border around the room. The skylight illuminates the room flawlessly.

The goons and I have decided to reveal our creation once we all graduated. Something to be remembered by. Shame I have to leave it this year.

All the goons started jumping out of the tree.

"Josephine!" All of them exclaimed.

Chasity was the first to hug me. "You look lovely." She whispered in my ear.

"Chasity quit hogging her." Blaise said while rolling his eyes.

"We missed her too you know." Azriel made an unusual face when he looked at me. He seemed stunned. Shocked even.

Before I could ask I felt warm hands around my waist. They belonged to Blaise. "I'm happy you're here. Our group is complete." I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling. I hugged him back and enjoyed our embrace.

Azriel pushed him off and hugged me.

"Rude." Blaise mumbled as he fixed his blazer.

"You really do look marvelous." He admired. He looked at me from head to toe and snickered.

We were interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

"Oh right. Josephine we would like to introduce you to someone," she shooed Azriel away and led me to the boy. "This is our new addition to the group, Damian Carter. Damian meets Josephine. Josephine meets Damian."

He was rather tall and handsome.

Wears similar attire like the other boys.

Wears jewelry. Wow.

"Nice to finally meet you." He smiled.

"Likewise."

Wait a minute.

"Finally meet me? As in they've talked about me?" I questioned.

Damian softly chuckled. "You're all they've talked about while you were gone."

"Gosh." I laughed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Only good things I hope."

"No need to worry Josephine." Damian smiled and winked as he turned to sit on one of the tables.


End file.
